Backstreet
by CALIC0
Summary: [OS] Kouki kecil cukup tahu kalau Techuya Jii-chan itu teman dekatnya Papa Shige.


"Techuya."

"Bukan Techu, tapi Tetsu. Ayo, ulangi lagi yang benar."

Bibir kecil itu monyong-monyong lucu. Berusaha mengeja nama si paman dengan pelafalan yang baik dan benar. Tidak cadel.

"Te-techu—"

"Eh~ masih salah. Ayo coba lagi yang benar. Te-tsu-ya."

Sang ayah mengeja pelan. Sedikit gemas karena semenjak lima menit terakhir putra kecil usia 4 tahunnya masih salah mengeja nama seorang pria yang dikenalkannya sebagai sahabat sang ayah. Sial, nada gemas yang terlontar oleh ayah dianggap lain. Sang anak justru menganggap ayahnya marah karena terus saja salah mengucap nama.

"Te-chu—"

Ialah Kouki, putra pertama dan satu-satunya dari seorang single parent, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ia yang memang bertubuh kecil dibanding teman-teman usia sebayanya menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan muka takut dimarahi Papa serta gundukan air mata di pelupuk.

"Namanya Techu— hiks. Namanya Tetchuya Jii-chan… uuuuu-hiks."

"Loh, kenapa malah menangis?" Ogiwara berlutut menyamakan tinggi badan, mengelap deras air mata yang tak luput membasahi pipi gembul putra kecilnya. Sayang, usaha Papa Shige menenangkan anak kecil tersebut disambut air mata yang kian deras dan racauan maaf karena punya lidah cadel.

Techuya, atau marilah kita mulai menyebut pria dewasa itu dengan panggilannya yang benar. Bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya, partner kerja ayah Kouki di sebuah perusahaan percetakan. Ia adalah seorang pekerja keras, menyukai aroma kertas utamanya kertas-kertas menguning dimakan waktu. Katanya menumbuhkan jiwa melankolis, kenangan-kennagan di masa silam turut muncul dalam ingatan, seperti roll film yang diputar.

Ia juga menyukai anak-anak, bahkan cinta. Kuroko yang terlahir sebagai semata wayang saat kecil memiliki kebiasaan menagih adik pada orang tuanya. Laki perempuan sama saja, yang penting seseorang berusia lebih muda untuknya diajak bermain. Kalau dipikir bodoh juga mengingat Kuroko pernah ngambek pada bangau pembawa bayi yang dulu libur sehingga batal mengiriminya adik. Oke, itu pikiran di masa bodoh. Pergi jauh-jauh sana!

Kembali pada hubungan ayah-anak keluarga Ogiwara, Kouki dilihatnya masih tersedu sedan. Napas tak beraturan, muka basah oleh bukan hanya air mata, tetapi juga liur dan keringat. Jujur Kuroko gemas melihatnya. Lucu sekali menyaksikan bibir kecil itu maju hingga 3 cm, berusaha membetulkan si 'chu' menjadi 'tsu'.

"Techuya! Namanya TeCHUya Jii-chan!"

Anak itu mulai marah. Bahkan Kuroko, seorang muka tembok pelopor kedataran, kini nyaris terbahak. Susah payah senyum yang telah mampir disembunyikannya menjadi sebuah batuk, khawatir warna muka senangnya justru mengakibatkan Kouki semakin gencar menangis.

Bocah dengan surai cokelat berantakan bertinggi badan sedikit di bawah lutut Kuroko kemudian ia gendong di sisi kiri tubuh. Kouki agak terkejut tatkala tangan putih lembut mengangkatnya di ketiak, tangan yang jelas kalah kekar dari tangan Papa. Serta merta wajah ramah Kuroko menyembul tak jauh dari hadapannya. Dan, sebagai penyeimbang selain lingkaran tangan kiri sang paman di bokong serta tangan kanan di punggung, Kouki menancapkan kepalan tangan di pundak paman barunya, takut jatuh.

"Iya. Nama paman Techuya. Salam kenal, Kouki-kun."

Ingus disusut kencang, isak berganti tawa renyah cempreng khas anak-anak, sembari tungkai kaki kecil di masing-masing sisi perut Kuroko bergerak maju mundur tanda senang.

"Ehehehe. Techuya Jii-chan."

Sepuhan merah mampir pada pipi tegas Ogiwara. Ia bahagia. Sangat dan teramat. Ia yakin momen di depan pandang, dengan latar sebuah mobil sedan sederhana miliknya serta layang-layang di atas langit sore, akan menjadi potret kehidupan yang tidak akan pernah ia biarkan luput dari memori.

 **.**

 **KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Backstreet © cnbdg1307151738**

 **OS untuk 11/7 dan 12/7**

 **.**

"Gila. Kalau ingat perkenalan kalian, aku pasti ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila. Kamu tahu tidak, Kuroko? Kouki sampai pindah tidur karena semalaman aku tertawa! Bayangkan, ayah macam apa aku membiarkan putra kecilnya tidur sendirian di kamar tamu hanya karena Techuya?! Andai dia tahu arti 'chu' itu apa." Gelas isi es jeruk diangkat, hanya dianggurkan di udara..

"Aku yakin Kouki-kun tidur dengan boneka macan rusaknya itu. Jadi Ogiwara-kun tenang saja. Dia tidak tidur sendirian. Aku juga tidak keberatan namaku sedikit terpelintir menjadi Techuya. Justru manis menurutku." Segelas besar rootbeer diteguk tiga kali, berikutnya mengunyah sosis totol saus tomat.

"Kuroko~ bicaramu tenang sekali seperti biasa. Itu agak mengesalkan tahu." Suara 'srooot' ketika minuman disesap ganas dahaga. "Dan jangan mengatakan boneka kesayangannya itu rusak. Boneka itu buatan tangan ibunya—"

Suasana kafe pada jam-jam sore tidak pernah luput dari kehadiran pengunjung. Riuh penuh obrolan. Entah memesan kudapan ringan seperti hamburger hingga panganan besar sebangsa daging. Cekikikan gadis-gadis berseragam SMA menggosipkan si anu pacaran dengan si itu dari sekolah sebelah. Tak sedikit mereka-mereka yang datang seorang diri, meneruskan pekerjaan di tempat ramai dan tak memedulikan tamu lain yang mengharap bangku. Hadir pula mangaka berkutik dengan telepon di tangan kiri serta pena di tangan kanan, menggores panel-panel kosong, memohon tambahan waktu deadline pada editor.

Meja nomor 23, di mana dua pria berpakaian kemeja polos khas pekerja kantoran, duduk saling berhadapan dalam diam, berpura-pura menyibukkan keheningan dengan menyecap hidangan. Napsu makan sedikit hilang semenjak terlontar kata 'ibunya'. Sebuah bahasan sensitif, sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan pada momen seserius apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu sejarah boneka itu. Pantas saja kemarin itu dirumahmu Kouki-kun langsung mencari bonekanya. Maaf."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Kuroko."

Canggung. Tanpa obrol dan tatap mata. Celoteh ria pengunjung lain sebagai latar suara. Perbincangan mengenai mantan istri Ogiwara yang meninggal setahun lalu berkat sebuah kanker ganas pada otaknya pasti menjadi momok bagi pria kepala 3 itu. Ketidakberadaan sang istri menjadi masa-masa tersulit bagi ayah-anak. Ogiwara terpekur berkabung berhari-hari dan Kouki berdelusi melihat Mama setiap menginjakkan kaki ke dapur, katanya "Mama hari ini masak apa?" sambil memeluk bayangan.

Gelas rootbeer dengan isinya yang telah tandas dipeluk jemari. Kuroko tertunduk, tak berani mengangkat wajah untuk tahu warna muka rekan kerja di depan duduknya. Pun Ogiwara dengan kesibukannya menyesap minuman yang tinggal es batu. Keheningan ini terlalu mencekam. Tidak nyaman. Harus segera dicairkan.

"Ah, Kuroko, sebaiknya kita jalan sekarang. Kouki pasti senang kalau tahu aku menjemputnya cepat ke penitipan."

Pria berbola mata besar mengangguk setuju. Mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dompetnya lalu bangkit mengekor Ogiwara si pemilik mobil yang akan membawa keduanya pada sebuah TK sekaligus penitipan anak, keadaan kembali normal oleh sebuah obrolan sederhana di sepanjang jalanan aspal.

.

.

* * *

.

Ia berjalan dengan rute bundar Sepatu kanvas dengan dasar putih menendang-nendang kerikil. Panggilan ibu guru menyuruhnya menunggu di dalam ruang kelas saja tidak diindahkan. Kouki malas, kesal harus melihat si Haizaki anak nakal memeletkan lidah padanya dari balik kaca. Belum lagi si bengal batok abu itu baru saja memberinya julukan 'chihuahua' hanya karena 'kekecilan', kurang pertumbuhan, butuh susu dan daging, serta ejekan-ejekan lain yang sukses membuatnya menjadi pribadi pendiam selama sehari. Kouki berjanji, kalau sudah tinggi nanti ia akan menggunduli kepala si preman kecil itu!

"Eh, anak Papa kenapa di luar? Tahu Papa jemput cepat, ya?"

Suara dengan oktaf khas ayah memancing fokus Kouki pada kehadiran di gerbang TK. Berpakaian kemeja agak kusut dan telah dikeluarkan dari jepitan celana di pinggang ialah sang Papa, gaya dengan dua tangan di masing-masing saku celana.

"Papa!"

Ini momen indah antara sang pendonor sperma bersama dengan hasil pembuahan. Ogiwara berlutut, tersenyum cerah seraya membentangkan lengan lebar-lebar menyambut Kouki si buah hati menyongsong cepat menuju pelukan. Tas punggung bergerak naik turun, tangan kecil menjulur ke depan menyambut Papa. Dua-duanya tertawa kecil.

Namun momen bahagia terbengkalai oleh suara pintu mobil sang ayah yang terbuka, menampilkan tungkai bawah dilapis celana katun hitam serta sepatu pantofel cokelat. Penggunanya keluar dari kursi di samping kemudi, adalah Techuya Jii-chan, melambai ramah. Tidak sadar telah merusak suasana.

"Techuya Jii-chan!"

Ogiwara memeluk udara. Kouki putranya lebih memilih memeluk betis Kuroko dibanding menyambut ayahnya sendiri. Nasib~

"Techuya Jii-chan kok ada di sini?" dagu kecil berbantalkan tempurung lutut, Kouki menengadah memberikan binar semangat pada Paman kesenangannya.

"Karena Techuya Jii-chan hari ini akan menginap di rumah Kouki-kun, jadi Techuya Jii-chan ikut mobil Papa Kouki-kun. Boleh, kan?" Lilitan tangan pada betis mengerat, seraya telapak tangan Kuroko mengelus lembut surai cokelat si bocah ceria.

"Boleh! Tapi nanti Koki mau mandi sama bobo bareng Techuya Jii-chan, ya? Terus, terus Koki juga mau didongengin sebelum bobo soalnya Papa nggak bisa! Ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk hingga mengundang tawa kencang bocah di bawahnya. Melupakan Ogiwara yang kesepian merasa ditinggal sendirian di antara keramaian celoteh anak-anak yang dijemput orang tua masing-masing. Lesu dan dimakan cemburu, Papa Shige melangkah menuju ruang kelas memberitahu guru untuk menjemput putranya pulang. Kuroko mengikik pelan menemukan punggung tegap itu membungkuk sedih. Lucu sekali tingkah rekan kerjanya yang satu ini.

.

* * *

.

"Jam di kastil berdentang tepat ketika jarum panjang dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 12. Cinderella bergegas pulang. Pangeran mengejarnya. Saking terburu-burunya berlari, sepatu kaca yang dipakaianya—"

"—copot terus ketinggalan di tangga. Koki bosen sama cerita Ella. Mama sering banget cerita itu."

"Oh, begitu ya. Hm…"

Kuroko memutar badan menghadap langit-langit, mencoba mengorek memori masa kecil tentang dongeng-dongen pengantar tidur yang tepat untuk diceritakan pada seorang anak laki-laki. Cerita tentang ninja kah? Atau power ranger?

Lampu utama di ruang tidur tamu telah sengaja dimatikan, meninggalkan remang bersumber dari lampu tidur di atas nakas. Kouki yang telah wangi sehabis mandi bersama Kuroko, tak lupa dikeramasi, dalam piyama hijau bermotif domba ia rebahkan kepala beraroma samponya pada pundak kiri Techuya Jii-chan. Harap-harap cemas dipandanginya bibir sang Paman, mungkin saja segera ada cerita mengalir yang lebih fresh untuk dijadikan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Namun bukannya bercerita karena rupanya stok dongeng dalam otak mendadak raib, Kuroko justru berujar. "Bagaimana kalau gantian? Kouki-kun yang cerita, dongeng untuk Techuya Jii-chan."

"Cerita apa?" dikira pemilik iris sewarna tanah akan kecewa, ternyata tidak. Kouki nampak senang diberi kesempatan berbicara.

"Hm… Bagaimana kalau cerita tentang Mama Kouki-kun?"

"Mama itu galak! Koki nggak boleh melihara meong! Terus Koki dimarahin kalau ngompol! Tapi masakan Mama enak! Koki sayang Mama!" terkejut Kuroko diberondong jawaban secepat itu. Belum lagi mulut Kouki dekat dengan lubang telinga. Alamat telinga berdengung bahkan tuli sejenak kalau begini sih.

Dibenarkannya posisi berbaring hingga menghadap dirinya yang menatap penuh api menggebu-gebu. Kuroko siap mendengarkan kelanjutan teriakan Kouki. "Kata Mama aku nggak boleh nangis kalau Mama pergi. Mama bilang nanti Mama sedih terus nggak bisa bobo, Papa juga. Jadi Koki harus jadi orang hebat!"

"Mama dan Papa Kouki-kun orang hebat, sudah pasti Kouki-kun akan menjadi orang hebat," respon Kuroko tulus.

"Kalau udah jadi orang hebat, Koki mau gundulin kepalanya Zaki-kun!"

Hingga entah berapa belas menit bibir mungilnya berkicau cepat. Cerita-cerita seputar seputar sekolah mengalir lancar. Kali-kali ia berteriak sedikit membentak tentang anak-anak nakal di kelasnya, dua kali ia menunduk sedih menceritakan kelinci di TK yang mati, dan banyak kali ia tertawa bersama Kuroko atas tingkah unik Hyuuga-sensei kalau menegur anak-anak didik dan menyuruh mereka tidur siang.

"Kouki-kun ingin punya Mama lagi?" tanya Kuroko selanjutnya setelah yakin si bocah telah mengeluarkan unek-unek tentang anak-anak nakal di kelas.

Menguap, jawab Kouki adalah "Koki maunya Mama kayak Techuya Jii-chan. Tapi Techuya Jii-chan punya gajah kayak punya Papa. Masa Mama punya gajah? Jadi Koki nggak tahu."

Kouki kemudian semakin lelah. Energi terkuras berkat rentetan kalimat yang keluar lancar dari hulu memori dan berhilir di mulut, belum lagi oleh kegiatan di TK. Ia menguap lebar untuk kali ketiga, mata merem melek melawan kantuk. Dari gelagatnya Kuroko tahu Kouki telah menyisakan sedikit energi untuk sadar. Pelan ditariknya tubuh mungil Kouki ke dalam dekapan. Dibiarkannya lengan kiri sebagai bantal. Dan hanya butuh hitungan menit bagi hangat napas teraturnya membentur dada Kuroko. Kouki sudah bermain dengan bunga tidur. Ada esok untuk rutinitas menguras kreativitas.

Hati-hati selimut diangkat dan Kuroko bergerak pelan keluar dari bawah kehangatan fabrik tebal tersebut. Turun dari ranjang empuk. Dirapikan kembali selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Kouki agar tidak kedinginan. Sekian detik dipandangi wajah tidurnya. Benar, wajah anak-anak ketika beristirahat dapat menjadi obat penenang.

Sedikit berjinjit pria yang berselisih usia dua tahun dari Ayah Kouki, seorang bocah 4 tahun yang begitu diharapkannya dapat menjadi putranya kelak, keluar dari ruang tidur tamu. Ada ia yang lain di kamar tidur lain yang menginginkan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.

Pintu mengayun tertutup. Getir Kuroko membisik…

"Gajah, ya?"

.

.

"Wow, kalian benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berduaan ya. Aku ditinggal sendirian."

"Begitulah. Maaf kalau Ogiwara-kun cemburu."

Jarang-jarang seorang datar Kuroko berekspresi. Wajah jahil ditambah nada bicara tak kalah usilnya (yang sebetulnya cukup sulit terdeteksi) hanyalah segelintir sisi lain yang mungkin hanya dapat ditemukan oleh keluarga Kuroko dan tentunya Ogiwara.

"Dari ngobrol asyik berdua di mobil, sampai mandi dan menidurkan, aku hanya terlibat ngobrol saat makan malam. Kamu ternyata sudah pandai merebut perhatian Kouki, ya. Aku jadi kalah saing," balas pria jangkung berpura-pura kesal dengan meneruskan utak-atik merakit tamiya yang belum rampung semenjak seminggu lalu, sebuah hobi yang terus ditekuninya sedari kecil mengoleksi kendaraan rakit itu.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Daun pintu yang tertutup menjadi penyangga punggung. Memandangi perilaku sedikit kekanakan Ogiwara-nya tidak pernah membuat ia bosan.

Benar, Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun-nya.

"Tadi aku bertanya apa Kouki-kun mau memiliki Mama lagi. Dijawab Kouki-kun suka dengan Mama sepertiku," tampang kaget campur sumringah, Ogiwara seketika berpaling pada Kuroko yang berjalan mendekatinya yang duduk bersila di atas kasur. Dalam balutan piyama hitam pinjamannya karena acara menginap dadakan. Kebesaran jelas, hingga perlu dilinting di dua bagian pergelangan kaki. Menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh namun wajah manis kulit putih di dalam balutan fabrik gelap membuat ia justru semakin menarik.

Gemulai Kuroko merangkak ke atas ranjang, duduk lalu merapikan sisa tetek-bengek tamiya yang belum direkatkan. Biarkan terbengkalai lagi saja barang sehari ini. "Tapi Kouki-kun menambahkan 'tidak ada Mama yang punya gajah', jadi intinya Kouki-kun tidak tahu—"

Ucap Kuroko dipotong. "Bukan tidak tahu, hanya belum tahu. Kouki terlalu dini untuk mengerti keadaan kita." Ya, keadaan di mana dua insan sama-sama merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing, ketika A membutuhkan uluran tangan pasca kehilangan dan B hadir mengangkatnya dari lubang gelap sempit bernama duka mendalam. Merampungkan duka cita itu sulit, bangkit dari nestapa apalagi, namun semangat dan dorongan moril rupanya hadir dari ia yang katanya 'salah' hingga perasaan 'salah' itu pun turut muncul ke permukaan. Menghadirkan salah-salah lain.

Tersenyum Ogiwara dengan getir, sukses melapangkan sesakan di dada pria kelahiran Januari tercintanya. Kuroko memejamkan mata, membiarkan surai semi oranye memajukan kepala untuk memberi kecupan sayang di puncak kepala.

"Ayo kita beristirahat, Ogiwara-kun. Besok kita ada rapat dengan direksi, kan?"

"Hanya tidur!?" Ogiwara pura-pura kaget. Satu tangan berhenti dari niatan membuka kancing piyamanya.

"Iya, hanya tidur, Ogiwara-kun. Sedikit berpelukan tidak apa-apa, tetapi tidak lainnya. Aku masih sadar diri untuk tidak berbuat aneh ketika ada anak kecil istirahat di kamar lain." Ogiwara mengeluh 'Yaaahhh…' panjang sambil meletakkan kotak isi aksesoris tamiya ke kolong tempat tidur. "Lalu sekitar jam 3 nanti aku akan kembali ke kamar tidur tamu. Aku kan seharusnya tidur dengan Kouki-kun."

"Waaahh, Techuya Jii-chan nakal~" ejek si kepala keluarga usil

Tak mau kalah, Kuroko balas dengan jawaban cukup mengesalkan. "Bukan nakal, hanya masalah manajemen waktu dan tempat, Ogiwara-kun."

Selimut ditarik, begitu pula tubuh ringan Kuroko ke bawah kungkungan besar tubuh tegap Ogiwara. Ia memiliki lima jam ke depan di malam ini untuk merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya dalam lindungan tidur lelap, melupakan kenyataan dari mereka-mereka yang juga disayangi.

Karena, baik Ogiwara maupun Kuroko tidak pernah mencanangkan istilah 'jalan belakang' demi menjalani hubungan keduanya. Tidak ada niatan mengelabui. Ini adalah masalah manajemen. Manajemen waktu, kondisi, serta dalam kasus mereka usia dan nalar. Kouki terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui fakta.

Untuk waktu yang tak dapat diprediksi dan masa depan yang masih gaib, biarkanlah Kouki kecil mengenal Techuya Jii-chan kesayangannya sebagai teman dekat Papa Shige. Dan biarkanlah mereka yang telah dewasa bersenang-senang sejenak dengan membohongi hati masing-masing demi menjalani cinta.

* * *

 **Pojok CN** : Aku ngebet ngetik Kouki ngomong 'Techuya'. Kebetulan ada plot yg duluuuuu pernah nongkrong di otak dan pas sama Abang Shige, jadi terealisasilah setelah 3 hari #terusapakabarkikuroguehiks. Makasih sudah mampir dan hapunten untuk error dsb. CU!


End file.
